


Feel the Thunder, Feel the Rain

by heavenasunder



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenasunder/pseuds/heavenasunder
Summary: “Desperate tonight?” he chided.“Wanting this all day,” Gale admitted. Julius clucked his tongue, his fingers coming around the vial he was looking for.“Sent me to the forest in the rain to get laid?”“More of an afterthought,” the wizard said through a smile.Mushroom hunting and sex.





	Feel the Thunder, Feel the Rain

It was a rare occasion that Julius came along with Gale to the forest. He wasn’t particularly on board with getting dirty if he wasn’t going to get jewels out of it. Often he went into Garmon Mine with Owen to find more rare gems, both for the shop and for his ever-growing collection. It wasn’t that he had problems with the dirty work, it was more that he disliked the mud as opposed to the dust of the mines. And the forest was so green and dark…

Okay, so he was afraid of the forest. When he’d tried to make excuses to Gale in the past, he’d seen right through it. When Julius admitted he’d been afraid since he was a child, been told a witch lives in the forest. Gale pointed out that there was, and did it really matter? He was a wizard after all. Julius argued that it was different but couldn’t say why when pressed. Probably because no one feared Gale. He was just the wizard who lived in town, mysterious, quiet, but able to tell your fortune for a price. Julius had been in awe of him the first time he’d wandered in for a love reading. He was still in awe to this day, months into his relationship with Gale. 

Julius had always liked the strong silent type, even if Gale’s strength wasn’t the traditional kind.

He questioned it now, of course, as they went deeper into the forest. He could have gotten with Gil or something, but no. He went for the wizard with a constant need for fugue mushrooms; the necessity he never fully understood, or asked clarification for. It was nearly dark, too, heavy clouds hanging in the sky, threatening rain and thunder. As if on cue, the sky rumbled, and Julius placed a hand on Gale’s shoulder.

“Far be it from me to complain,” he started, and Gale snorted, “but shouldn’t we go before it pours?”

“As soon as we find a mushroom,” Gale answered softly. He said everything softly. Julius liked that about him. Though it made it harder to complain. 

The traversed the forest, the clouds beginning a warning sprinkle as they searched. Julius searched hard than Gale, and the wizard’s lips quirked into a knowing smile at his tenacity. In the end, they only found one as soon as the sky let go of it’s held flood. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Julius said, tugging on Gale’s sleeve. Gale held fast though, looking to the sky. 

“Come on,” Julius whined. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and  _now_ you want to stop and feel the rain?”

“It’s calming,” Gale said. “Come, feel.” Julius looked almost incredulous, but he didn’t want to be rude. Gale was different, but he loved that about him. Never wanted him to think his idiosyncrasies were a point of contention. So he joined him, faced the sky and let the rain soak him.

Gale was right. It was oddly soothing to let go of the panic of getting wet, watching the sky through the canopy of trees, seeing the power of the storm and feeling so small. He took Gale’s hand, feeling suddenly lonely. Gale caught his eye and smiled. 

Julius would withstand a million storms for that smile. 

* * *

They returned to Gale’s place quite wet and quite cold. Julius closed the door with his heel, and wished he’d just forgone walking Gale home to get back to his dry clothes at his own place. He was a gentleman though, and would never make Gale walk home alone. And also they’d picked up enough regular mushrooms and herbs to fill a bag, and Harvest Goddess knew he wouldn’t let Gale carry that home  _himself._

He was a  _gentleman._

It certainly had nothing to do with the way the wizard’s robes hung onto his body, showing his frame through them. How warm he would be against him…

Okay, so it had something to do with that, Julius allowed himself to admit. But no more that fifteen percent of the reason. Above any of that, he wanted to tell Gale goodnight, and kiss him before heading back. Anything else was secondary. Ever since their first kiss, that was how they ended any outing. It was tradition, but it’d also been important to Julius more than he could speak. He knew from outside observation how much the little things could matter in relationships. To this day, it’s those little things Mira remembered the most about her departed husband. Julius hadn’t understood how something small like that could mean so much until he met Gale. The little things were where the heart laid.

Gale didn’t even seem to notice he was soaked as he put away the herbs. He moved as though his clothes weren’t dripping onto his floor. Julius wondered at the fact he didn’t slip. He would have slipped. Must have been magic, he deduced. After the herbs and mushrooms had been placed in their homes, Gale turned back to Julius.

“Thank you. I know you don’t like the forest. That was sweet of you to come,” he said. Julius beamed at him.

“Not as bad as I thought it would be,” he replied.

“Then would you want to go next time?”

“Sure,” Julius said with a strained smile. Gale laughed, the sound of midnight ocean waves.

“You don’t have to,” he clarified. He leaned up on tiptoes, grabbing Julius’ lapels and kissed him firmly. Julius sighed into it, wrapping his arms around him. 

The little things.

“You’re freezing,” Gale pointed out as they drew apart. \

“You are too,” Julius said, letting his voice take a suggestive tone. Gale picked up on it in a flash.

“You should warm me up, then,” he said. 

“Gladly,” Julius breathed, pulling Gale to the bed, stripping him from his soaked clothes as they went.The chill was worse stripped down, but they fell into the bed, pulled the blankets over their bodies and kissed hot enough to set fire between them. Julius loved how Gale smelled, like herbs and rain and he breathed him in as he trailed kisses down his neck. Gale gasped into his mouth as their position changed, bucking up into Julius to chase the heat, the friction between them as Julius straddled him. He was shaking, but it wasn’t from the chill, but anticipation. 

It was the way Gale melted when they were like this, why Julius loved taking charge when they made love. He kissed his chest, and Gale arched into it, searching for the feel of his tongue against his nipples, and Julius gave him everything he wanted, swirling his tongue before nipping at the sensitive flesh. Gale breathed out, quiet even in the throes of passion. Julius moved across his chest, trailing kisses to give equal measure to the other side, running his hands down Gale’s body as he gently rocked into him. He was hard, had been halfway there the whole walk home, and damn if he was thinking of Gale’s place as home already. They hadn’t been together long, in the grand scheme of things, but Julius never wanted to think of a time this wasn’t his normal. A time when he didn’t know what his name sounded like when Gale moaned it out. 

He trailed down lower, kissing his stomach, his hips, sucking a bruise into the juncture of this thigh as Gale fought from bucking up into him. His tan skin was red down his face and into his chest, breathing hard at every flick of Julius’ tongue, moving closer to where he wanted him. Julius came up though, instead and fished through the nightstand for their oil. Gale breathed a needy whine through his nose, and Julius chuckled.

“Desperate tonight?” he chided. 

“Wanting this all day,” Gale admitted. Julius clucked his tongue, his fingers coming around the vial he was looking for.

“Sent me to the forest in the rain to get laid?”

“More of an afterthought,” the wizard said through a smile. Julius kissed the smug look off his face before lubing up his fingers and spreading Gale’s legs. His fingers found his entrance, circling a few times to feel Gale’s hot breath against his ear in need before gently pushing in with one finger. As he worked him open, Gale moaned out the softest “ah’s” moving his hips in time with Julius’ slow exploration. He found just the right spot, and Gale’s body jerked as he rubbed slow circles around it, nearly shaking with need as he watched his lover come apart under his fingers.

“ _Julius,”_  he gasped. “ _Please.”_

_“_ Yes love? What do you want?”

“I want  _you,”_  Gale breathed. And damn, if Julius wasn’t a gentleman. 

He would give him what he wanted.

Slowly he pulled out, only to replace his fingers with his cock, hastily lubed with what was left on his hand, and he moaned as he sunk into the tight heat. Gale was dizzying, and it was times like this, too caught up in the pleasure to be self-conscious of the thought, that he thought that the wizard was aptly named. He’d been blown away by him since meeting him.

Julius’ thrust were slow at first, forcing himself to not go too fast, but every gasp, every movement of Gale’s hips as he met him move for move spurred him on. Blunt nails dug into his shoulders, forcing him close and they kissed between heated breaths as Julius’ thrust became quicker, harder, more desperate as he chased his pleasure. Chased Gale’s pleasure. 

Gale came first, a silence moan from his mouth as his untouched cock spent itself between them. Julius buried his face in the nook of Gale’s shoulder as he pounded in, once, twice, three times before he was coming too, keening as his vision went white and Gale’s arms wrapped around him. He came down from it, hot and sticky, boneless on top of Gale as they breathed in tandem. Julius wondered if their hearts were beating at the same time as well.

They stayed like that for a time, until the urge to get clean overcame their comfort. Julius stood, and came back with a rag and cleaned them both up. Gale was on the verge of sleep as he finished, and Julius kissed his forehead, ready to take his leave.

“Stay,” Gale breathed as Julius made his way to throw the rag in the hamper. It struck him in the heart in the sweetest way. He’d never stayed the night before. Gale usually worked at night, and Julius had work, it had never truly made sense. Then again, neither did love, and although they had yet to say it, Julius knew it to be love between them.

“Okay,” he said, climbing into the bed beside the other man. Gale pressed himself into him.

“Least I can do after dragging you into the woods,” he nearly laughed, a yawn ruining the effect. Julius wrapped an arm around him.

“I don’t know,” he said, “turned out okay, I think.

Gale smiled into his shoulder. The words hung between them, unsaid but known.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr 3dayturnips
> 
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
